


never always

by superfandomwars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, barewithmethisismyfirststoryonaouXD, geehowdopeopleeventag?, idkyet, ladrien, mightbeaseriesofoneshots, plaggandtikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomwars/pseuds/superfandomwars
Summary: so this was just a writing promp i found on instagram, might become a series of one shots idk yet anyway i hope you enjoy"i don't believe in never""i don't believe in always" she countered"well opposites attract""never""always" she said raising an eyebrow





	1. Chapter 1

the first day of school 

marinette just came in the classroom and saw chloe putting gum on her seat. she was about to cry when a blond boy came up behind her 

"chloe what are you doing?"

"teaching the girl who sits here a lesson" chloe turned around to find marinette 

"in fact thats her" chloe started to laugh and point to marinette

the blond boy faced her then back to chloe 

"Chloe thats not okay shes an amazing girl and you have no right do this" 

"aug fine" chloe stalked off to her seat 

"hey you okay?" the blond boy asked her 

"im fine why did you do that? i could have done it myself!" she snapped at him 

"well it just looked like-" he was cut off by her

"aug well leave me alone i can take care of myself" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

marinette dupain-cheng was many things 

cool? yup, friendly? sure, afraid of some new guy who loves sporting black and green leather jackets? hell no

"what do you want" she said annoyed he was tapping her on the shoulder 

" why princess is this any way to greet your favourite guy in the world?" 

"wow i didn't know you were luka" she said rolling her eyes 

"that just hurts" 

"can't you go bother someone else?" 

"where would be the fun in that?" 

" well i would never have to deal with you again" 

"never? dont you love me always teasing you?" 

"nope i prefer never" 

RING 

both the teens were cut off by the bell

" wow looks like your always late" the boy yelled running to class

"and your never late?" marinette thought 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

it was lunch time now and adrien was bored 

he wanted to go see that blue haired girl 

unfortunately he didn't know where she went. she certainly wasn't at school. he looked.twice 

so he went to the next best thing

"nino do you know where marinette went for lunch?" 

"why?" the red capped boy responded

"because i want to talk to her" 

"really i always thought you two hated each other?" 

"nope" 

"well okay i guess,she usually goes home for lunch its right at the corner" 

"cool thanks" adrien thanked his friend and ran off to marinettes house

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Marinette your friend is here" sabine called up 

"send them up" she responded

"hey princess" 

"oh fuck not you" she started banging her head on the table 

"oh come on im not that bad" he retorted pouting 

she turned around looking at him 

"yes you are" 

"not always" 

"you have never NOT been annoying" 

"gee thanks" 

he turned to leave 

she felt bad, looking at his face 

" okay fine you can stay but only for a little while" she caved

"really?" his smile grew ten times bigger then his own face

"yes,um,want some pastries" 

his gaping eyes and big smile screamed yes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
later that day it was the end of school and of course it was raining and marinette being marinette forgot to bring an unbrella. she was dragged out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder 

"hey" adrien said 

"aug again?" she turned around 

"why do you ALWAYS think im annoying?" he asked 

"why do you NEVER get the hint and leave me alone?" 

"i don't believe in never" he smirked 

"i don't believe in always" she countered 

"well opposites attract" he said

" never" she raised an eyebrow 

"always" he finished smiling 

"so you never answered my question" he said 

she sighed, no point in hiding it anymore 

"because i really like you and your annoying puns and your annoying smirk" 

"why princess how long has this been going on?" 

"since you stood up for me from chloe the very first day you came here" she tucked her head in not looking up at him 

"hey well would you look at that i guess we've had crushes on each other at the same time" he tilted her chin up so she would look at him 

she smirked 

"never" 

he smiled 

"always


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she loved him 
> 
> even though he was a walking pun machine that flirted whenever he had the chance always at the worst of times (which honestly made her question why she put up with him) 
> 
> she loved him

*********************************************************************************************  
it started innocently enough she could say. a quick wave when he passed her by, some food given to him when he asked for some, and the occasional saves from akuma attacks (he argued they weren't occasional enough) 

and then things changed

during an akuma attack he had gotten thrown around badly and had disappeared for four days. normally he would have come back. come say hello to her or to ask for some of her baked goods or just to hang out with her. but he never came back. 

one day she was crying on a bench. he was gone. she didn't know what happened just that he was gone. what she didn't know was a tall blonde model was watching and listening to her sobs. 

the stray came that night 

when she saw him she was punched with many thoughts 

"i could have lost him. i could have lost the most important person in my life" it was right in that moment. when she was hugging him and scolding him for scaring her that she realized 

she loved him 

even though he was a walking pun machine who flirted whenever he had the chance and always at the worst of times

she loved him 

with all her heart

and a couple days later he realized he loved her back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************************  
this was inspired by a fanfic called 3 in a row by orphan_account you should check it out = )


	3. SEND SOME PROMPTS

So i don't really have any ideas for good prompt things soooooo 

Send me some mlb prompts and i'll write them 

(preferably by the comments ) 

anyway see ya later


End file.
